


Twisted Love

by AndresHeeks



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndresHeeks/pseuds/AndresHeeks
Summary: They loved each other. One loved too much.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Twisted Love

**I. The Tormented**

He dragged the knife across my cheeks, the sting of the sharp metal running a cold line. My heart pounding from fear, blood rushing to my face, I can feel the warmth of my own blood as it drips down. He covers my eyes, hands tucking the rag behind my head. I see nothing, but I feel everything. I can feel his breath on my nape, his fingers creeps along my hair after tying it into knot. He clasps my shoulder; I jolt from the sudden motion. I feel something hard. something, round.

It's not round. it's just the tip. He holds my fingertips, I hate how cold his hands are, yet the way he holds them so carefully and gingerly makes me feel otherwise. Until he didn't. The next thing I felt is pressure then agonizing pain. I didn't know when I started or stopped screaming. I tried to move, to get away, but he wouldn't let me, his ropes and straps are holding me in place.

He placed his hands on the sides of my face, then pressed his forehead to mine. I try to hear him through the sobs, I try to hold something that could help me out, something to keep my sanity.

He just says, “Bear with it for a little longer.”

He moved away, pressed his lips on my hand. It's repulsive, it's scary, I don't want this. He snapped, from loving to angry to laughing. He pulled my next nails so slowly, jerking it left and right to prolong my torment. Everything was in a haze after he finished pulling all ten. When I came to, my face is sticky, my throat scratched; I don’t know when the blindfold fell off my eyes, my tears drying up on my cheeks.

He then walked closer, just finished washing his tools. He looks so daunting, but the gentle way he walks is what scares me the most. He wiped my tears and kissed them away, telling me to go on and continue to live. I can't answer, I feel numb. I try to cry but I lost my tears. He pulls away and reaches for a box. Bandages and antiseptics.

“Don't worry, the pain is over...”

**II. The Twisted**

She looks so beautiful. Her raven hair glistens against the moonlight. Her red lips, full of life, captivating. Her eyes, oh her eyes. They sparkle like melted gold, mixing and churning as the light reaches them. Her tears are like diamonds. Pretty. Precious. Priceless.

"You look so beautiful tonight," I said as I comb her hair. She didn't answer.

She looks lovely. With her petite frame that looks so cute, so fragile - that it seems it might break if dropped. Her hands feels nice. Filled with comforting warmth. Mine are messed up, scarred, ugly. That's why I care so much about her, why I care for her. I don't want her charming features to turn into someone like me. Someone so... _so hideous._

"Did you like my cooking?" I asked while we eat. "I worked hard for it."

She only nodded. That makes me happy.

Her voice is angelic, calm and soothing. The timbre of her voice sends pleasant shivers from my ears to base of my spine. Whenever I hear it, I long for more. Who wouldn't? She's a godsend. I carry her in my arms through the halls. She's light as a feather to me. We enter our sparse room. White walls, white ceiling, single bed. They help me think, or clear my mind when the thoughts become too heavy.

Although I have been sleeping rather soundly recently. In her arms I find comfort. I find safety in her bosoms. Her slow breaths evens mine. Her heartbeat lulls me to sleep. 

A sweet respite amidst the chaos that controls my mind. Away from the nightmares, from the fear and the darkest crevices of my desires.

Tomorrow will be another blissful day. For tomorrow, what _should_ we play?


End file.
